Grand Panacea
The Grand Panacea is the mysterious substance which Ronny Schiatto bestows upon the thirty passengers of the Advena Avis in 1711, and at least ten alchemists a few centuries prior. It grants those who ingest it complete immortality, regardless of the amount consumed. The Grand Panacea's formula is a secret known only to Maiza Avaro, as he was the one to summon Ronny on the Advena Avis. Though a majority vote was cast in favor of Maiza keeping such knowledge to himself, he nonetheless shared half of his knowledge with his brother Gretto before changing his mind. Outraged by the outcome of the vote, and driven by greed, the alchemist Szilard Quates would devour Gretto and twelve other alchemists before leaping overboard and into the sea. With Gretto's knowledge serving as a head start, Szilard's subsequent research into the Grand Panacea still took over two hundred years before finally coming to fruition in November 1930 with the completion of the Cure-All Elixir – functionally the same as the Grand Panacea, but slightly different in composition. Effects Upon imbibing, injecting, or otherwise ingesting even just a sip of the Grand Panacea, one's body is eternally preserved in the state it is in at the time of consumption. Thus, scars and open wounds alike do not heal when one imbibes the elixir nor do they heal upon regeneration. Elmer C. Albatross in 1932 claims he has heard that the Grand Panacea "has a mind of its own and naturally improves things over time," but that the length of time may depend on the extent of one's injuries. Whether this claim has any truth to it has yet to be proven. Recipients of the Grand Panacea cannot permanently die by conventional means. Upon enduring physical damage, their bodies will undergo regeneration and return to their 'preserved' state; upon affliction by poison or infection, they can become temporarily feverish but will soon recover. The sole way for recipients to die is to be devoured by another complete immortal. Devouring is accomplished by placing one's right hand on another immortal's head and thinking I want to eat, whereupon the devoured immortal is absorbed and the devourer acquires their memories, knowledge, skills, and potentially aspects of their personality. Those who drink the Grand Panacea are physically unable to refer to themselves with false names when in nearby proximity to other complete immortals. They are also unable to identify themselves with false names on documents. The biological children of immortals—including those who imbibed the Grand Panacea—do not inherit immortality. Recipients Pre-1711 Recipients (c. 1400s/1500s) * Dalton Strauss * Renee Parmedes Branvillier * Archangelo * Seven other alchemists† 1711 Recipients (Advena Avis) * Begg Garott * Czeslaw Meyer * Denkurō Tōgō * Elmer C. Albatross * Gretto Avaro† * Huey Laforet * Lebreau Fermet Viralesque * Maiza Avaro * Nile * Sylvie Lumiere * Szilard Quates† * Victor Talbot * Zank Rowan† * Unnamed alchemist devoured by Ennis in New York† * Pierre (as named in the anime)† * Italo (as named in the anime)† * Fourteen other alchemists† 1711 Recipients (Others) * Lucrezia de Dormentaire (she drank half of Huey's portion, which he sent to her) * Niki (Lucrezia gave her some of Elmer's portion) * Avaro Sr. (Lucrezia gave him some of Elmer's portion) Trivia * Dalton claims that he first heard of the 'wine of immortality' from the sage Majeedah Batutah, a practically legendary figure among alchemists. As she is purportedly still alive in the 1700s, master to Nile, Denkurō, and Zank, it is possible that she is not only another recipient of the Grand Panacea, but the oldest immortal of human origin in existence. Category:Alchemy